


Litrichean-leannanachd Is Càrnaidean

by bioiridescent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioiridescent/pseuds/bioiridescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Litrichean-leannanachd Is Càrnaidean<br/>Love Letters and Carnations</p><p>Part of this request was to try and include some religious inconography.<br/>Red Carnations are symbolic of pure love, as is the colour violet. Purple is linked to royalty and golden yellow can be indicative of sadness.<br/>These three colours, combined in the last panel are meant to try and convey the idea their relationship, whilst very much loving, still has elements of sadness as they can't really 'be' together.<br/>It's pretty ambiguous though, hence this foot-note.<br/>Either way, I hope you like it Playerprophet, and a happy new year to you!</p></blockquote>





	Litrichean-leannanachd Is Càrnaidean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlayerProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/qQBoY) [](http://imgur.com/wNitm) [](http://imgur.com/Io5Jg) [](http://imgur.com/NTOlv) [](http://imgur.com/Y7wDh) [](http://imgur.com/WBgSz) [](http://imgur.com/0hHWM) [](http://imgur.com/APJpq) [](http://imgur.com/WEWxG) [](http://imgur.com/6C7Ap) [](http://imgur.com/MnMS8)

[](http://imgur.com/UgFEv) [](http://imgur.com/tpHw5) [](http://imgur.com/QtdHF)

**Author's Note:**

> Litrichean-leannanachd Is Càrnaidean  
> Love Letters and Carnations
> 
> Part of this request was to try and include some religious inconography.  
> Red Carnations are symbolic of pure love, as is the colour violet. Purple is linked to royalty and golden yellow can be indicative of sadness.  
> These three colours, combined in the last panel are meant to try and convey the idea their relationship, whilst very much loving, still has elements of sadness as they can't really 'be' together.  
> It's pretty ambiguous though, hence this foot-note.  
> Either way, I hope you like it Playerprophet, and a happy new year to you!


End file.
